UNA HISTORIA MAS
by Julyiet
Summary: Esta es una historia más como el titulo lo dice, estoy emocionada con este proyecto y espero que les guste, tendrá amor drama amistad y mucho más. Trunks después de haber echo algunos tratos y negocios tuvo lo que quería pero la perdió ahora tendrá que recuperarla SI es que puede. TxP-Tx?-PX?- GxB-Bx?


**TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD**

LOS ANGELES

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad Pan esperaba su avión para volver a casa, en su rostro no había más que miedo, inseguridad, tristeza. Miedo especialmente pues no sabía cómo le explicaría a su familia, por el momento una mentira pero y si él llega buscándola…. Algo se le ha de ocurrir.

El celular suena al mismo tiempo que anuncian la salida de su vuelo, a pesar de todo lo que está haciendo, muy dentro de su ser aun pide que Trunks la llame o que por arte de magia aparezca para evitar que se valla y poder volver a su propio cuenta, el celular vuelve a sonar y contesta decepcionada pero sigue caminando más rápido ahora segura de lo que va hacer.

-señorita Pan, soy Cathya le llamo para confirmar la cancelación del banquete

-si lo confirmo y también llama al florista y a todo lo relacionado de con la boda y cálcela todo

-está bien pero... ¿estas segura de lo vas hacer?

-si lo estoy- cuelga apaga para que no vuelva la duda, ya en el avión el piloto anuncia que va despegar.

 **Pronto me llamara para decir que está cerca de casa… cuando vea que le contesto se preocupara, sé que está mal** -miro su celular teniendo la necesidad de prenderlo para confirmar su pensamiento pero no- **lo siento amor pero tengo que irme y dejarte sino hago esto ahora, ninguno de los dos lo hará después y será muy tarde para arreglarlo.**

Miro por última vez su celular, le dio una sonrisa triste y lo guardo

Mientras tanto un joven pelo morado conducía apresurado hasta su departamento, suyo y de ella. Ella la mujer con la que está comprometido por obligación pero también por consentimiento propio, esta obligadamente feliz comprometido con Pan pero….

-algo me preocupa, desde lo de anoche estoy muy preocupado estoy cerca pero tengo miedo de entrar y no- mueve su cabeza en negativa- no seas tonto ella te ama y está feliz pero…

No pudo terminar de pensar pues había llegado a su destino y aun ella no le respondía. Entro al edificio y fue directamente a su departamento viendo ya desde hace 2 semanas lo mismo

 **La misma vista de siempre, varias cajas, pero parece que falta… no es mi imaginación o debe ser que esta tan feliz y estaba desocupada y quizás desempacó algunas cosa ella pero está muy silencioso.**

-Pan nena estoy aquí!

SILENCIO

-Pan?- **no responde quizás este con mi hermana o fue a comprar algo.**

Trunks empezó a desempacar algunas cosas pero se dio cuenta que las de ella faltaban, solo las de ella, quizás fuese paranoia pero para asegurarse fue a buscar a la habitación pero igual que las cajas no había nada aparte de su propi ropa, asustado cogió su celular para marcarle de nuevo pero nada, marco a su hermana pero de lo desesperado tumbo unas cajas que cayeron al suelo junto a una hoja. Estaba escrita con su letra, la de ella, sus manos tiemblan pero inseguridad la abrió deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

TRUNKS

SÉ QUE CUANDO LEAS ESTA CARTA ESTARÁS MUY ENOJADO CONMIGO PERO NO PODÍA DECIRTE LO QUE HAY EN ESTA CARTA EN PERSONA, LO SIENTO MUCHO BUENO AQUÍ VA.

TRUNKS ESTO QUE TENÍAMOS HACE MUCHO QUE TERMINO Y NO ESTOY SEGURA SI ALGUNA VEZ EMPEZÓ PERO ESO NO IMPORTA LO QUE VALE ES QUE ESTO NO VA MAS, SÉ QUE ESTARÁS FURIOSO PERO NO IMPORTA, TU ESTAS SEGADO PIENSAS QUE ME AMAS Y LO HACES PERO NO COMO LO HAGO YO, SE POR TU MIRADA Y CADA VEZ QUE HACEMOS EL AMOR O BUENO MEJOR DICHO QUE TENEMOS SEXO, QUE ME TRATAS COMO UNA AMIGA MUY PRECIADA PERO NADA MÁS LO QUE ME LASTIMA, AL PRINCIPIO LO SOPORTE PERO YA NO MÁS.

FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN TODO, MI PRIMER AMIGO, MI PRIMER ENEMIGO EN OCASIONES SEGUIDO POR LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE MÁS ADMIRE Y RESPETÉ, MI PRIMEARA ILUSIÓN, MI PRIMER AMOR PLATÓNICO, MI PRIMER NOVIO Y FUISTE EL PRIMERO Y EL ÚNICO EN TOCARME, JAMÁS LO OLVIDARE Y TE LLEVARE COMO EL MEJOR RECUERDO DE MI VIDA EN MI CORAZÓN PERO ME ALEJO PORQUE SÉ QUE TU NO SIENTES LO MISMO POR MI SINO POR OTRA PERSONA. MARON TE AMA Y TÚ TAMBIÉN, LO HACES.

ME DI CUENTA HACE MUCHO DE ESTO PERO PENSÉ QUE CON EL TIEMPO PODRÍA GANARME TU AMOR PERO QUE EQUIVOCADA ESTUVE, FUE PEOR SABER QUE PENSABAS ELLA OTRAS MIENTRAS LO HACÍAS CONMIGO. NO TE ODIO NI TE GUARDO RENCOR SOLAMENTE TE PIDO QUE NO ME BUSQUES PORQUE NO QUIERO REGRESAR A TU LADO, CON EL TIEMPO ENTENDERÁS QUE LO HICE POR TU BIEN.

Y SIMPLE MENTE TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

CON CARIÑO PAN

No podía creer lo que leía era simplemente, nada no supo nada que decir ni pensar ni actuar, no sabía cómo sentirse ante esto, a parte de CULPA.

-Es mi culpa lo sé, lo sé es solo mi culpa, debí… no sé… qué hago… pero… es que DIABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-todo se había acabado no sabía más que hacer, perdió a la única mujer que "amaba de verdad".

-NO NO, NO PUEDE SER,- no pensó más se levantó y se fue en su auto en dirección al aeropuerto.

….

Trunks llego la busco como loco, grito su nombre por todas partes arriesgándose que lo detuviera la policía por el escándalo que estaba haciendo, dio vueltas por todo el lugar hasta fue a la pista pero no la encontró, él tenía la culpa de todo solo él.

Camino sin rumbo, fue demasiado pues había llegado hasta la playa y ya era de noche, se sentó en la arena y lloro, lloro por idiota, por no hacerle ver que con Maron ya no tenia nada, por no prestarle más atención y pensar que ella estaba bien.

Se fijó en los grupos de amigos y parejas que circulaban por el lugar haciendo que su ser se sintiese peor si es que eso era posible.

…...

Pan, sentada en el avión decidió sacar y revisar su celular * 30 llamadas y 40 mensajes tuyas,*suspira lo cerro y cerro los ojos*ya verás Trunks el día que nos volvamos a ver ambos no sentiremos nada, solo pido que no nos busque Trunks por un tiempo "te amo" pero mejor estar separados de ti y* miro su vientre*que estar juntos y vivir infelices.

Se acomoda pues seria y viaje largo y cansado el avión primero haría escala en España y luego iría a Japón, su hogar. Por el momento dormiría, en su mente se empezaron a crear imágenes de su hijo o hija, de cómo seria, como la o lo llamaría, ya le había cogido cariño a pesar de solo tener 1 mes.

…

Hola espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenmelo saber a través de reviews pues así sabré si subo más capitulo

Esta historia está editada era la de TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD ALGUNOS LA CONOCERAN

Gracias por leer

Adiós


End file.
